Bedside Manner
by EnEnUnited
Summary: This story takes place in the days following Alex Drake's shooting, opening with Shaz's visit to her colleague's bedside. I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ashes to Ashes or any of the characters. This is merely my own take on their awesome creation!**

**Chapter one**

"It's been quite quiet today Ma'am," Shaz mumbled to her DI from her bedside, "a couple of potential murder witnesses who weren't saying much- bet you coulda sorted them out..." here she trailed off. She'd heard that it sometimes helped to talk to people in comas and, although she'd felt a little silly at first, she knew that her DI had spent time with her whilst she was unconscious in hospital, and so was determined to do her bit in return.

"Any change?" asked Chris tentatively from behind as he entered with two cups of tea.

Shaz spun around. "No, doctors reckon she's more stable now, though, and the bullet's definitely all out, so that's somethin'..."

She sighed.

"Ey Shaza, it's alright, she's tough in't she, she'll pull through...'ey, remember the time she punched the gov on the chin...hard as nails!"

They shared a weak smile, though each of them knew how serious the situation was.

They sat there quietly for a minute, neither sure of what to say. In the end Shaz piped up,

"Any sign of the gov? Has he been found?"

"No," Chris replied glumly. He'd been hoping to avoid this issue, uncertain of what to think about his boss' involvement in the whole incident. "Ray's out there looking for 'im now. I've never seen 'im so angry..."

Shaz shook her head. Hunt's actions had shocked and hurt them all but Ray had really taken it to heart. She could only assume that it had all been too much for him, what with Super Mac and then Chris...she didn't like to think about it.

"So, em...you had any more thoughts about the 'oneymoon?" Chris interjected by way of lightening the tone. The fierce glare in his fiancée's eyes told him he'd made something of a faux-pas.

"Chris!" she snapped, "DI Drake's life's in danger and all you can think about is holidays!"

"Sorry," Chris mumbled, a little hurt.

Shaz sighed, looking down into her lap, "No, I'm sorry, I just, well, I don't like thinking about our weddin', what with the gov away and Ma'am..." she trailed off, turning to her superior,

"I 'ope you can make it to the ceremony Ma'am," she whispered softly.

*~*~*~*

It still felt strange to walk into the office with so many people missing, a stand in DCI and Ray fulfilling DI Drake's duties. In theory the whole incident barely affected Shaz's daily routine but things just didn't feel right and so she busied herself with the daily tasks, willing the hours away until she could get out of there and return home with Chris. At least he was still there.

And then there was her desk. Normally she liked her positioning in the office as it meant easy access to all of those around her, but today all she had was a clear view of her DI's empty desk, prompting her to return to worrying about how her boss was recovering in hospital, and the thought of her being all alone in the ward. She hated that.

Just at that moment there was the sound of much hustling and bustling in the corridor and Ray entered, looking a complicated mixture of both triumphant and angry.

"They've got 'im!"

"Who?" Chris frowned, slow on the up take as ever.

"The gov...Hunt," Ray couldn't quite bring himself to entirely lose respect for him apparently.

Shaz's ears pricked up.

"Where did they find 'im?" she asked.

"'Er flat," Ray spat in disgust. "I mean, what business did 'e 'ave goin' there? Not 'appy with landin' 'er in 'ospital 'e then decides to raid 'er 'ome as well!"

"You don't know that Ray!" Chris piped up, to everyone's surprise.

"Don't I?" Ray snarled back at him. Then he sighed. "I don't know what I know anymore." And with that he sank down in to his usual desk and lit up the familiar cigarette.

"So 'is 'e downstairs?" Shaz asked, curiously.

"Yeah," Ray muttered, "only 'e's heavily guarded by officers so there's no use tryin' to go down there. An' 'es bladdered. S'obvious there's only one person 'e wants to see...and who's fault is it 'e can't?"

The remainder of his venom was taken out on the cigarette between his lips and the three of them fell silent, unable to think of anything to say.

*~*~*~*

Later that evening Shaz was very quiet at Drake's bedside. She knew that there was now a lot of news to impart, but actually discussing it out loud didn't really feel appropriate. Fortunately, not long after she had arrived a little woman came in and asked her if she wouldn't mind waiting outside as Drake was due another dose of medication.

Sitting outside with Chris, Shaz's mind was racing. What did this mean? They didn't normally give her more medication at this time, she'd know, she'd been there every evening since it had happened.

"It's alright," Chris had told her calmly, "it's probably just that they're running late or something."

Soon, however, they got their answer.

"Er, Miss Granger, sorry for the wait, only Ms. Drake is awake now, if you'd like to come in."

Shaz felt like jumping for joy on the spot.

"But that's fab!" she yelped, following the nurse in.

Her smile became a broad grin as she noticed the bed in which her DI was lying, eyes open, looking dazedly about the room.

"How're you feelin' Ma'am?" Shaz smiled affectionately at her.

"Well, I've been better, y'know..." she smiled, weakly. Then, suddenly, for no apparent reason she became very agitated.

"Shaz...the gov...where is he? He didn't do it Shaz he..."

"Hey, Ma'am, shhh, it's okay," she tried to calm Alex, looking around frantically for a nurse, who was fortunately just outside.

"No, Shaz, listen, it was an accident, he didn't mean to..."

Just at that moment, the nurse's medication kicked in again and the Inspector slipped quietly in to a light sleep.

"That'll be the shock," whispered the nurse in her soothing Irish tones, "she'll be awake again in about twenty to thirty minutes."

"Okay, thanks," Shaz muttered, still a little taken aback by her boss' outburst. What had she meant?

Just then Chris returned from having phoned the station.

"Well, perhaps she was 'avin a bad dream or somethin'," he suggested helpfully when Shaz had explained.

"Yeah, maybe," she mumbled unconvinced. "But what if she was talking about the gov...I'm serious Chris, maybe we should tell Ray...the gov might be innocent..."

*~*~*~*

Having barely slept a wink the night before, the next day Shaz decided to take matters into her own hands and so, nervously, knocked on the door of the Super's office.

"Come in!" a voice boomed from within. A little shy, Shaz pushed open the door.

"Sorry to bother you sir," she muttered, "it's just there's some new evidence, involving the Gene Hunt case. I mean it might be nothing but..."

"No need to be nervous, er, Sharon, isn't it?"

Shaz was taken aback and blushed. "Er, Shaz, yeah..."

"Yes, I've heard some very good reports about your work Shaz. Now, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

Beaming at this appraisal, Shaz carefully imparted the information that she gathered from Alex the night before. The Super listened carefully, nodding at various intervals.

"I see, right, I think it might be important for me to pay a little visit to DI Drake, to hear what it is she has to say, possibly even get her to sign a declaration if that seems appropriate."

Shaz nodded.

"Right, well, thankyou for bringing this to my attention, Miss Granger, I shall be sure to look out for your work in the future."

Her cheeks burning once again, Shaz muttered a word of thanks and made her way to the door.

*~*~*~*

The rest of the morning passed without incident until, at around lunchtime, a call came through to CID. It was the Super.

"Thankyou for coming to see me this morning. I've been to see DI Drake and have a written declaration so DCI Hunt should be released this afternoon. Er, probably best not to mention it to too many people just yet, just until we can get everything sorted out..."

Shaz could have jumped for joy.

*~*~*~*~

The next week or so in the office was very strange, as everybody knew that the department would soon be returning to 'normal' but it was not clear when DI Drake or the gov would be returning to work. Gene had been given a few days' leave on compassionate grounds after his incarceration and, though Alex had now been discharged from hospital, she was not yet deemed strong enough to return to work. Neither of them had been present in Luigi's either, making it feel very strange and incomplete, though the look on Luigi's face when they arrived shortly after Drake had returned home told its own story.

*~*~*~*~


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ashes to Ashes or any of the characters. This is merely my own take on their awesome creation!**

**Chapter two**

Alex lay very quietly on her sofa, her mind flooding over with thoughts. She had been so close. The feeling of shock and emptiness upon realising that she had not, in fact, made it back to her daughter had not yet entirely deserted her and she had felt very alone. After a few days, however, a degree of optimism had returned. She had not forgotten the terrific shock that she had received upon realising that she was neither reunited with her daughter, but now, in fact, cut off from Gene Hunt, her one constant. At least now she had him back. Almost.

A couple of evenings later, having bored herself of daytime television and her own company, she finally decided to brave it back down stairs to Luigi's, to rapturous applause from her colleagues, Luigi this time joining them.

"It's good to 'ave you back Ma'am," Shaz beamed.

"Yeah, welcome back boss, er, Ma'am," Chris smiled, while Ray lifted his glass in her direction. She smiled at all of them. She'd missed them all.

Looking about her she noticed something wrong.

"Where's the gov?"

"I dunno Ma'am," Shaz replied, frowning. "'e's been a bit odd lately. He came back to work yesterday and barely said a word to anyone, just sat in 'is office. Then when we called to say we were going to Luigi's 'e didn't answer...'e's probably still in his office now."

Alex nodded, suddenly concerned. She hadn't stopped to considered how Gene might have been coping. Since waking up, her main concern had been to clear his name. Having done that she'd returned to recuperation.

Then she had an idea.

"Er, Luigi?" she asked, siddling up to the bar.

The Italian beamed. "Yes signorina?"

"Er, could I possibly have a bottle of scotch? There's someone I need to find..."

"Si, signorina...benissimo...benissimo!" The mood he was in, Luigi would have agreed to anything.

Grasping the bottle under her arm, Alex made her way out of the trattoria and out into the street, tracing the now very familiar route to the police station.

When she arrived, the place was in darkness, the only light visible coming dimly from Gene's office window, just escaping through the blinds.

Climbing determinedly up the back staircase of the station, firmly ignoring the searing pain that even now intermittently pierced her side, Alex made her way into CID, pushing the door quietly open. She needn't have bothered, however, as, from inside the office, the distant strains of some awful eighties cheese made their way out from Gene's radio. Still unperturbed, Alex slid the bottle under her jacket and knocked on the open door.

His back towards her, Gene, without bothering to turn around, mumbled, "I'm busy!"

A lesser officer may have been perturbed but Alex knew what he was like and, having now been shot by two different people, her nerves were a little stronger than most.

"Well that's hardly a warm welcome, is it?" she responded coolly. The effect was instant. Upon hearing her voice, Gene spun round in his chair and shot to his feet.

"Bolls?" he gasped, taken aback.

"I hope so gov," she responded, "though since you've still got my warrant card I've not been able to check!"

Gene looked down at his desk, a little embarrassed, searching for something to say. Alex decided to let him off the hook.

Taking out the bottle of whiskey she said, "I was hoping you could give me a hand with this. Normally I could finish it off my self, of course, but what with my painkillers it looks like you're going to have to do the honours."

Gene considered this for a moment before nodding and pushing a glass forward, "Anything for a lady, Bolls," he muttered.

Alex smiled and began to unscrew the top.

"So, how, er, how is it...y'know?" Gene mumbled, glancing at her hip.

"Oh, well, you know, it's been better but, soon be on the mend..."

Gene nodded, eyes again glued to the desk.

"Listen Bolls, I, er, well...I never meant..."

Alex felt for him. She knew how keenly he felt emotion, despite his firm attempts at hiding them.

"It's alright gov," she uttered, "we all make mistakes."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ashes to Ashes or any of the characters. This is merely my own take on their awesome creation!**

The first few days back at work had been largely uneventful and soon everything felt as though Alex had never been away. Everything, that is, except for the newly found evasiveness of her DCI who, when he wasn't cocooned in his office, spent large amounts of time out of CID, deep in discussions with his superiors.

Sensing his need for personal space, Alex had decided not to interfere and so pressed on with her individual duties. However, after the umpteenth time of asking Shaz for a document only to be told that it was locked firmly in the gov's desk, enough was enough.

Ignoring Chris and Ray's protests, the DI strode firmly over to Gene's office and jolted open the door before picking the lock on his draw. It took her several minutes to flick through and find the correct document as, possibly reflecting the state of Gene Hunt's own mind, the desk draw was a muddle of old letters and reports that he had not yet been able to bring himself to get rid of or forget. Having found the correct slip of paper, however, Alex was about to close the desk when her eye was caught by a small brown envelope with "Superintendent" scrawled across the front in the gov's handwriting. Glancing up to check she was alone, Alex grasped the envelope, which was still unsealed, and, curiosity getting the better of her, pulled out the letter from within.

What she read next made her blood run cold.

"_Dear Sir,_

_In the light of recent events, I am writing to you in order to tender my resignation from the force..."_

Alex's heart thumped and only by throwing her hand to her mouth could she avoid shouting out loud.

_No, he couldn't do this...she needed him..._

Still not able to drag her eyes from the terrible words in front of her, Alex heard a door slam and some measured footsteps making their way to the partially open office door.

The anger was apparent in the gov's voice as his eyes fell on his colleague,

"DI Drake, who gave you permission...?"

"WHAT THE HELL'S THIS??" Alex roared at him, brandishing the letter in his face.

Grabbing the letter off of her, instantly knowing what it was, Gene slammed the office door shut,

"You know some people don't like having their personal stuff being riffled through and _some people_ have colleagues who understand that!..."

"You still haven't answered my question," Alex muttered, just managing to keep a note of calm in her voice whilst, inside, anger, fear and concern threatened to grow to uncontainable levels.

"D'you know what? I don't need this!" Gene yelled, turning to open the door, "just go through my drawers, have my office- I don't care!" and with a fit of rage he turned, marched through CID and out slammed the door behind him.

Alex sighed. She should have been more careful. But the gov couldn't just run away. Breathing deeply she decided to give him a minute or so to gather himself before striding off to find him.

"Er, Viv," she asked as she approached the front desk, "have you seen the gov at all?"

"Yes Ma'am," the sergeant replied, looking mildly concerned, "he asked to be locked in the cells again..."

Alex sighed. This was getting to be a habit. Apparently when faced with a difficult situation from which he could not escape, Gene found physical entrapment easier to deal with than that of the mental variety.

"Thanks Viv," she muttered, just managing a weak smile.

*~*~*~*

Walking quietly down the aisle of cells, it didn't take her long to find him and, carefully, she pushed open the door. Her colleague barely looked up and, with his shoulders hunched, head down and hands wringing, Gene looked much more battered mentally than he had physically following his beating-up the last time they were here.

Taking a deep breath, Alex was about to speak when Gene pre-empted her.

"Y'know when I first signed up I did it cos I wanted to make a small change in a bad world...I'm s'posed to protect people...protect my men...but...you, Tyler...I nearly destroyed yer..." Here he broke off and looked firmly down at his feet.

The pair of them sat quietly for a second, Alex sensitive to her gov's need to be listened to. When it became clear that he could not muster another word she began calmly,

"You know gov when, um, when Peter left me with Molly I er, I felt like it was my fault...I had let my daughter down by not persuading her father to stay...she was never going to be able to spend real time with her dad, do the things that normal families do...but then I realised that it wasn't my fault, I hadn't wanted Pete to leave, hadn't wished Molly to go without her father- I had always done what I believed to be right and best...Thing is gov, so have you...things might have gone wrong, Sam might have died, I might have been... ill... but the point is it wasn't your fault- you did what you thought was best...you're a great cop and a good man..."

Having said her piece, Alex sensed that the DCI needed to be alone and so, quietly getting to her feet, she walked slowly out of the door and back to CID.

*~*~*~*

No one saw anything else of the DCI for the rest of the day, but Alex felt some comfort in the fact that she had tried. There was nothing more she could do.

That evening, she, Shaz, Chris, Ray and Viv sat quietly in a corner of Luigi's, Shaz chatting excitedly about the plans for the wedding, the anticipation growing with every day that passed.

Suddenly, from behind Alex, a glass appeared in front of her and an arm appeared, filling it over her shoulder.

"Thanks Bolls," a gruff voice whispered in her ear and, a couple of seconds later, the Gene Genie was sitting back amongst the fold. All was well.


End file.
